doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP06: The Powerstation (Memento Mori)
MAP06: The Powerstation is the sixth map of Memento Mori. It was designed by Eric Sargent with miscellaneous edits by Mark Klem, who also wrote "Terror", the level's music track. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP06 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Go down the southern stairway and head through the southern door. From there, go all the way south, head up the staircase, and flip the western switch. Head outside, and go through the northern door. Go to the southwest of the storage room, and head up the crate "stairs." Approach the stack of smaller crates and it will lower. Walk over that stack, and the stack behind it will also lower. Walk onto that stack, wait for it to rise again, and hit the northern switch. Run back to the wall bordered by blue lights as quickly as you can; it will have opened to reveal another storage room. Navigate your way to the northwest of the room, climb up the "stairway," and jump through the hole in the south. Head to the southeast of the room, head west, and go down the staircase. Head up the next flight of stairs, take the lift, and press the switch to the east. After this, flip the northern switch to open another room to the south. Take the teleporter there, go back to the western storage room, and take the now lowered teleporter in the northwest. Walk across the now raised walkway to the blue key. Reenter the starting area and open the western, blue door. Take either of the stairways down, and enter the southwest teleporter. Go through the hallway until you reach a cavernous area. Go around the pile of earth, and head upstairs to get the red key. Backtrack to the beginning of the level, and enter the northern, red door. Upon entering this area, everything will turn dark except for a nukage pit and a platform with a chainsaw. Step onto this platform, and several walls will open around the area. Head to the very north of the corridor, and flip the skull switch to the south. Go back to where the slimefall was to find the yellow key. Make your way back to the beginning of the level, and open the eastern, yellow door. Run outside, and go into the opening in the southwest corner. Press the skull switch, and enter the teleporter. Head into the northern room, and rush through the opening at the east; it will open all the way when you approach it. Press the switch. Secrets # In the cages at either side of the blue key room, there are compartments containing one candle each. Stand at the highest step of the stairway or on the blue keycard platform, and fire at the western one. This reveals a hidden alcove (sector 125) in the southeast of the room, containing a set of shotgun shells, an armor bonus and a backpack. Approaching the backpack opens the wall to its north (, releasing a chaingunner on medium and hard skill levels). # In the room with the super shotgun, press the switch in the northwest compartment to reveal another compartment in the southwest, containing one (easy skill levels) or two (medium and hard skills) imps and a gray computer terminal different from the others. Press on this terminal, and the floor will lower, revealing the passageway (sector 82) to a secret room with (a sergeant on medium and hard skills,) a box of shotgun shells, a box of bullets, a green armor, and a soul sphere. # In the northwest of the far western crate storage, climb onto the small crate. One of the crate stacks nearby will lower, revealing a hidden compartment (sector 195). Kill the imp inside and take the "lift" into this compartment to find a computer map. # In the room with two teleporters after the blue key door, press upon the northern wall in the northwest of the room to reveal a secret room (sector 69) with seven health bonuses, seven armor bonuses, two shell boxes, a blur artifact, a blue armor and a soul sphere. # After going through the passageway into the red key area, the wall to the west of the pile of earth has one clean portion, and one filthy one. Open the clean portion to reveal a stairway (with a hell knight on medium and hard skills) leading to a hidden switch (sector 139). # Flip the switch in secret #5, and then return to the teleporter room. Take the northern teleporter, and you will find that the eastern wall has opened, uncovering a stairway leading to a megasphere (sector 103). Areas / screenshots Image:Screenshot Doom 20080627 145945.png|Secret #6: The megasphere. Image:Screenshot Doom 20080627 151017.png|End of the map. Speedrunning Routes and tricks The gap between the wooden stairway and the blue keycard platform can be straferan across, allowing a large portion of the level to be skipped. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Trivia On the intermission screen, the level's design is erroneously credited only to Mark Klem. In a Usenet post made in rec.games.computer.doom.playing on September 15, 1996, Klem confirmed this to be an oversight http://groups.google.com/group/rec.games.computer.doom.playing/msg/70b2441337adbfa5?dmode=source. External links * Memento Mori demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP06: The Powerstation (Memento Mori) Powerstation (Memento Mori) Category:Eric Sargent levels Category:Mark Klem levels